Systems are known to detect threats within secured areas. Such systems typically include the use of one or more sensors that detect threats within the secured area. A local audible alarm may be provided to notify authorized occupants of any threats detected within the secured area.
Threats detected by such systems may include any of a number of events that threaten the health and/or safety of human occupants or assets. An example of a threat to human occupants may include toxic gas. Other threats may include fire, explosion, or unauthorized intruders.
In general, a security system may include a control panel that monitors each of the sensors within the secured area. The control panel may be located within the secured area and may include one or more terminals through which guards monitor the secured area.
The secured area may also include one or more closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras connected to the control panel. A guard located at a terminal coupled to the panel may monitor images provided by the cameras for threats.
Entry into the secured area may be controlled via a card reader located outside of entrances into the secured area. One or more cameras may be trained on the entrances. A guard may monitor these cameras and the people who enter and exit through the entrances.
While existing security systems work well, it is often difficult for a guard to quickly respond to a threat. For example, a guard may be patrolling a first part of the secured area when a threat arises in another part. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of evaluating threats and resources available to address such threats.